Everyday Trickery
by Kumori Ryuuzaki
Summary: AU Kagome has a supposedly "imaginary" friend, like a ghost only she could see and hear. When Jichan decides to tell Kagome of the secret of the Higurashi Shrine, she gets much more than she wants. IYKA MISA
1. When I First Met You

AN: I'm stupid. I started another fic. See? Shows how stupid I am trying to juggle four fics. Oh well, I never said I was smart. This is just written cause I can. -_-  
  
Summary: A/U Ever since she was five, Kagome had alway shad a friend only she could see and hear. Anyone could feel him though, it's like he was a ghost. He has been dubbed Kagome's "Imaginary" friend, but is he really "imgainary"? But when Kagome's Jichan decided to tell Kagome the Higurashi Shrine secret, will he always be "imaginary" to the world? And why is Sango acting all weird?  
  
Everyday Trickery by Kumori Ryuuzaki  
  
Prologue: When I First Met You Five year old Kagome sat crying in the old wellhouse, curled up tightly into a ball. The moment that had happened an hour ago was replaying in her young mind. ~*~Flashback~*~ "Okachan, okachan! Is Otouchan going to be okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, tugging on her weeping mother's sleeve. "Is he...?"  
  
"Kagome-chan," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly, furiously trying to wipe the tears away. "Kagome-chan...your father...he's...not coming back...."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"He's....he's...dead..." ~*~End Flashback~*~ Time seemed to sit still then, and to her, it seemed as the world was gonna end. But was it?  
  
Kagome sniffed and sat silently, sniffing every once in a while, her tears coming to a stop, until she heard a loud thud at the bottom of the dry well before her, and some words she had never heard before.  
  
She was about to check it out, but a head full of silver hair and a pair of dog ears came up from the mouth of the well, muttering under his breath. Something about stupid perverted monk men that should drop down dead.  
  
"Anou, who are you?" Kagome asked, her eyes widen in curiousity as a boy who was probably about 17, climb out of the well, not taking a notice of her.  
  
"Hmm?" the boy looked up as if he just noticed Kagome for the first time. He then scowled, and said rudely, "Why the hell should I answer you?"  
  
"What does 'hell' mean?"  
  
The boy blinked, then sweatdropped. "Uhhh...ask your mom..."  
  
"Oh, okay," Kagome smiled brightly. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"  
  
Inuyasha sat, crossed legged in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha. Er...exactly when is it?"  
  
"Umm...I think it's nineteen-ninety-something," Kagome answered, clearly pondering hard on the question. "I dunno, I'll have to ask my mom!"  
  
"Mmm...well, I have to be off to kick Miroku's ass," Inuyasha said, standing up and moved to the well.  
  
"Will you come back?" Kagome asked excitedly, standing up so she could grab Inuyasha's loose sleeve. "Will you? Please?"  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"Please?" Kagome begged, pulling out her best puppy-dog face. "Come on!"  
  
Inuyasha winced, and sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. Just let me kick Miroku's ass, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome let go of his sleeve and watch him jump back into the well, her sadness completely forgotten.  
  
*And that's how I met Inuyasha. He always knew how to make me feel better, despite the fact I'll be angry at him for awhile, but he was always there. We complain to each other; Inuyasha his best friend (besides me of course! ^_^) about how much of an idiotic pervert he was and why couldn't he stop hitting on girls, how his older brother tries to kill over some stupid sword, how idiotic villagers are, ect ect. Me? The typical stuff. School, homework, how my best friend got cheated on by some jerk, that type of stuff. Of course, some of my compalints weren't as serious as Inuyasha, I mean, no one wants to kill me!  
  
*He's perfect help for pranks. No one can see him or hear him, except me. People can feel him, sense him, and all that other stuff, but not know he's there. It's really weird, but in a way, it's a plus.  
  
*I don't know what I'd do without him. He's a jerk, violent, loud-mouthed, grouchy, egoistic, hot-headed, insensitive, foul-mouthed...and he's really sweet, caring, and knows how to make me feel good about myself and others, despite the fact it always comes out wrong. But I like him anyways!  
  
*You know what?  
  
*I'm starting to notice things I never noticed before.*  
  
To be Continued...  
  
AN: Did you know I would greatly appreciate reviews? I really don't need to ask though. Reviews make author's world spin. Please review anyways.  
  
~Kumori Ryuuzaki 


	2. Author's Note

Author Notes: Updates  
  
As some of you know, school has started for some people. And of course, that means half a day of hell, than some more called homework. So, as usual, updates will be slower, and even more slower if I had writer's block. Updates may be weekly, I may not update for a month, but I want you to know, I am very much alive.  
  
FIC STATUS  
  
Hardly There: Okee Dokie, I have a writer's block on this, and some of you may know if you read Once Upon a Time. And it ain't helping with school. I need to sit down and think some more.  
  
Once Upon a Time: I don't really have a writer's block, just can't sit down and write much.  
  
Everyday Trickery: Brand new! Don't really have writer's block. I may delete the first chapter, not prologue, and rewrite it. It's a bit of a habit.  
  
Unrolling the Future: Major writer's block. When i started, I had lots of ideas, and now, I don't know where those ideas went. Damn. Anyways, I hope to update before Christmas at the latest.  
  
I got a small schedule, and if I follow it, I should spend the same amount of time on each fic. May it be thinking, writing, cursing at it, planning, loosing it. I may not completely follow it, like I may have a sudden inspiration for no good reason, or I just can't think about one story, but on another. But I hope the latter won't happen anytime soon.  
  
Anyways, my main purpose for posting this is to tell you lot that I may not update in forever. I plan to add at least a chapter to every story by the time this year is over, if not, you have premission to threaten me, blah blah, yada yada, after I smack myself silly.  
  
~Kumori Ryuuzaki 


	3. I Thought It Was a Day Like Any Other

AN: Woop! I updates earlier than I thought I would! I dunno, but all of a sudden, I had an unexpected inspiration. Oh well, it's updated! Review responses at the bottom!

Summary: A/U Ever since she was five, Kagome had alway shad a friend only she could see and hear. Anyone could feel him though, it's like he was a ghost. He has been dubbed Kagome's "Imaginary" friend, but is he really "imgainary"? But when Kagome's Jichan decided to tell Kagome the Higurashi Shrine secret, will he always be "imaginary" to the world? And why is Sango acting all weird?

Everyday Tickery

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter One: I Thought It Was a Day Like Any Other

It was a peaceful spring day, very early in the morning. All the inhabitants of the Higurashi Shrine were in bed, except for one...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Kagome sat up sbruptly under the ice cold covers and ice cubes, soaked and shivering to death. Next to her, Inuyasha was laughing his head off, holding a bucket with a few cubes of ice in it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shrieked. "What the heck do you think you're doing!!!!"

"Well, I thought since you're almost always late, I thought you would like to be up early for once in your pethetic life," Inuyasha answered simply, a few chuckles escaped from his lips. "All the other methods won't work. I tried about almost all of them."

Kagome glared at him, and got out of the bed. "Jerk."

"Wench."

"Numbskull."

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Come on! What's with all those lame overused ones?" Inuyasha complained, turning around to face a wall while Kagome changed.

"Well, maybe I don't feel like cursing," Kagome said shortly, who finished dressing and was now packing up books and her homework.

"You don't feel like doing anything!" Inuyasha mumbled, turning back around. "You rather stay home all day reading mangas and watching TV."

"You would in my shoes," Kagome retorted. "You're lucky. You don't have to go to school."

Inuyasha snorted. "School's stupid and pointlesss and is for idiots."

"It is not!" Kagome snapped indignantly. "I am not an idiot, and I have to attend school by law and so I can survive out on my own!!"

"Makes me glad I didn't grow up here," Inuyasha said absently, leaning back against a wall, a rusted katana in his arms. "Makes you obsessed with studying. Keh, you're always busy nowadays!!"

"Well, I have several hours of freedom now," Kagome said. "I'm going to get breakfast. Lemme geuss, you want ramen don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

"Well come on, dog-boy, the ramen doesn't cook itself you know."

Kagome laughed lightly when Inuyasha was downstairs in a flash, raiding the cupboards of ramen. SHe could remember when Inuyasha first had ramen. It took forever to convince Inuyasha to eat it, and it also took eternity to get him to stop eating all the ramen in the house. He was a pain, but she didn't really mind at all. 

~*~

Kagome reluctantly dragged herself to school, wishing that it was a SUnday, and she could stay home with Inuyasha and do whatever. Anything was better than school and homework.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome winced. It was Hojo, and as of now, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He never set foot near her house lately, and that might be because of the little prank Inuyasha pulled on him one time. The hanyou poured something over Hojo (to this day, she still doesn't know what), and it made bees and misquitoes somewhat attracted to him, which wasn't very good since Hojo was allergic to them. Kagome refused to speak a word to the hanyou, so Inuyasha spent the whole week at the other side of the well doing who knows what. He was probably lounging in the tress, thinking u other nasty things to do to Hojo.

"Oh hi, Hojo-kun!" Kagome said, turning around and giving Hojo a fake smile. She really didn't want to go through this right now.

"Hello to you too, Higurashi!" Hojo gave her a bright smile. She REALLY wasn't in the mood for this. "You wouldn't mind if I walked you to school, would you?"

"Err...actually..." Think, Kagome, think! What lame excuse are you going to use? "I err...promised to..umm...meet a friend! Yeah! Sango! That's er...why I'm up so early! To study for...today's...quiz?"

"Oh," Hojou said, looking completely disappointed. "Maybe some other time?"

Kagome face faulted. He bought it? "Err...yea...some other time...See ya Hojou!" Kagome raced off to Sango's house that was a few houses down, praying to god that Sango was up and still at home.

As it turned out, Sango was sleeping since it was only six in the morning, and school didn't start until eight. Why Kagome was out this early, she'll never really know. But anyways, Kagome was sitting in the dining room while Sango sat across from her, eating breakfast.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome gushed for the millionth time that hour. "I don't what I was going to do if you said no!"

"I wouldn't say no," Sango said, stuffing sausages into her mouth. "You're my best friend, why would I?" She suddenly sent a dark glare to something besides her.

Kagome followed Sango's glare, but there was nothing she could be glaring at, except a bunch of pictures of Kohaku and Sango while they were growing up. What the heck was she glaring at?

Kagome stiffened immediately at the fell of something on her backside. With a scream, Kagome jumped and turned around, clutching her backside. "What the heck--?"

"I need to take a shower!" Sango said hurriedly, rushing foward with her hands and arms outstretched, sorta like she was pushing someone. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, okay?"

Kagome noddedly dumbly and watched Sango run off, who was muttering obcenities under her breath.

~*~

"Damn you Miroku, where the hell are you?" Inuyasha muttered, trying to pick up Miroku's scent. It was obvious the monk didn't want Inuyasha to follow him, since his scent was covered up so well. The hanyou sniffed the air, and followed Miroku's scent to the well. "It stops here, and it's more fresher here, so that must mean Miroku must be on the other side of the well." Realization dawned him. "Oh no! Miroku's probably being killed by some woman he groped!" He paused. "Oh well, he deserves it."

Inuyasha walked away from the well, deciding that if Miroku was being killed by angry women, there wasn't really much he could about it. It would be extremely hard to track down Miroku's scent in the modern era, especially since the monk was hiding it pretty well. Besides, it was Miroku's fault.

Inuyasha wondered mindlessly around think of many mean things he could do to Kagome when she gets back home. You know, pour a bucket of honey and feathers onto her when she walks into the house, hide her homework in the blender, ect ect ect. It was fun, despite the fact he would be sat to kingdom come, which really wasn't what he liked at all. 

He could hear some villagers in the distant, in other words, he wasn't very far from the local village Miroku came from. In fact, the only reason he actually lived in the forest before he met Kagome was an object that reside in the village. He had tried to get it a few times, but the village miko made sure he never got his hands on it, but she never killed him. He met Miroku trying to get the jewel one time, and ever since then the monk wouldn't leave him alone. And because the stupid idiot pushed him into the well, he had met Kagome. So in a way, it was all connected somehow.

Inuyasha stood silently, debating whether or not he should try to steal the Skikon jewel or not. Ever since Kagome said she liked him just the way he is, becoming a full blooded demon didn't seem as important as it used to be. Well, she was the reason he didn't go after the jewel anymore. He practically lived there now, so Miroku probably got annoyed, and decide to follow him down the well. But where could he be? He didn't remember smelling him at all while he was there.

He jumped up onto the nearest tree's branch, fingering the rosary around his neck. He was a bit worried of Miroku. In fact, he had every damn right to be worried. With Miroku's habits and morals, it's a wonder why he was a monk. Hell, it was a wonder why he's still alive! Of couse, it's times like these that he wonders if Miroku really was a human being.

Inuyasha lifted his head when a familiar scent reached his nose. He could smell her coming. And that was the last thing he really wanted.

~*~

Kagome sat on the sofa in the living room. She had the distinct impression that she was being watched, but she was in the room all alone. So her morning with Sango had been a little wierd, but she shouldn't be talking. Best friends with a half demon that she could subdue with the 'magic word' and a magical well in her backyard was weider.

Sango came down the stairs, all dryed and dressed, her school things in her hand as. She glared at something across from Kagome, but the girl shook it off. What could Sango glare at besides the sofa?

Other than that, the day was perfectly normal. When he left her house, Sango hadn't done anything remotely weird. Kagome had managed to avoid Hojou, and quite honestly, she still wasn't in the mood to deal with Hojou. Lately, she was never in the mood to see Hojou, and it was getting more and more tempting to ditch school and hang out with Inuyasha, especially since exams were coming up.

Kagome was happily speeding home so she could finish her homework and prehaps play a few games with Inuyasha. But her happiness faded when she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere in the house. She couldn't call for him, her family in the house, and they already thought she was nuts. Only she could see or hear Inuyasha. No doubt Souta would think Inuyasha was cool if he knew the hanyou in person.

She sighed, and decided to do her homework, and hope Inuyasha wouldn't be out too long.

~*~

Inuyasha came through Kagome's window a few hours later when Kagome had fallen asleep on her homework, with a serious look on his face. He was thinking. Thinking of the quesion that he was asked earlier. He clutched the object in his hand, still thinking of an answer.

Kagome yawned and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Inu-kun? Where were you? You had me worried." Inuyasha often goes through the well, but he never stayed there for long.

"Met up with an old friend, found some old things," Inuyasha answered with a shrug, settling into a corner of her room. "Nothing much."

"Oh," Kagome started to put her homework away. "So, wanna do anything?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. But I am hungry."

"Cool, I'll go cook some ramen. My family already ate and probably are watching TV now," Kagome said, getting up.

Inuyasha nodded and got up to follow her out the door. "Oh yeah, I want you to have this!" Inuyasha said pulling out a surprised Kagome's hand and putting an object in it.

Curiously, Kagome examined the heart shaped stone in her hand. "This is pretty," she commented. "Where did you get this?"

"It used to be my mother's," Inuyasha said absently. He rushed past Kagome. "Ramen now!"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha could really be a child. Sometimes, she wondered if he really was older than her.

~*~

Kagome hummed happily as she skipped off to Sango's house. Inuyasha had gotten her up eraly again, but today she was in a happy mood for an unknown reason.

Kagome ringed the doorbell, and Sango had answered it, looking like she just got up out of bed. Of course, she was invited in with a promise that she would never visit before seven in the morning.

Kagome thought the day would be perfectly normal, just like yesterday, until she saw a man clad in dark colored monk robes sitting at the dining room table, examining a blender in awe.

"Ah, Sango-sama!" he said, amazement clear in his ovoice. "What job does this strange contraption do?"

Sango made funny hand movements.

"Ehh...Sango-chan? Who's he?" Kagome asked, curiously, eyes wide. The man looked like he jumped out of the same era Inuyasha came from!

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, staring at Kagome. "You can see him? A man dressed up as a monk?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, fingering the jewel Inuyasha gave her the night before that was hanging from a cahin around her neck. 

"Well..." Sango started. "He's...well...Miroku..."

Kagome stared at Miroku in disbelief. "...Miroku...?" she asked weakly.

"Ah!" Miroku said jumping up and grabbing Kagome's hands. "Yes, I am Miroku, my fair Lady!"

"I know someone who has a friend named Miroku," Kagome started slowly. "And Miroku's a perverted monk..."

"Well, I have a friend named Inuyasha!" Miroku said, giving Kagome a charming smile. "Of course, because of him, I do have alot of colorful nicknames!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I...inuyasha?"

"Uh huh," Miroku nodded. "He's pretty much a jerk, but once you get to know him, he isn't really bad. I wouldn't blame him that much, with the way he's treated these days. He is a hanyou afterall..."

"Then you must be that Miroku!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha's a hanyou! He has a friend named Miroku who's pretty much moralless, and came from the other side of a magical well!"

"I am not moralless!" Miroku said defensively. He brighten up immediately. "Ah! YOu know my friend, Inuyasha? Please lead me to him! I have been looking for him for a while!"

"He's at my house," Kagome blurted out. "Either in my room or at the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well..." Miroku gave her a weird look. "What?"

Sango smacked Miroku. "I highly doubt they would do something like that, pervert!" Sango screamed.

"DO what?" Kagome asked innocently.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but Sango cut him off by saying, "YOu don't want to know. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Looking at the grin on Miroku's face, Kagome decided she really didn't want to know. " I don't think I want to either."

"Oh come on! It's just an innocent thougth!" Miroku protested.

"I remember you telling me one of those inocent thoughts!" Snago snapped. "I couldn't sleep for days! Now shut up so I can get ready and we'll pay Inuyasha a quick visit, okay?"

Miroku grinned brightly. "But of course!"

To Be Continued...

AN: Yeah! People actually read it! Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think!

Mel-chan: Thanks!

Silver Magiccraft: Second reviewer! Special something...? I dunno, this idea just popped into existance in my head when I was planning out my other stories a bit more. Of course, there will be a few twists and turns. Partner in story-line? I'm afraid I don't know what that means... Anyways, Thank you for reviewing!

Anti [.] Poptarts: Actually that was indeed a flashback. I just thought that since Inuyasha's a half demon, he's a lot older than he looks. *shrugs* Trying something new. And I'm glad you like my stories!

Imoen: Yeah, wouldn't it be cool? I'm really honored you think of my story like that! I also love your story, Slave to Love! I do hope you update soon!

Trinity Kirara: YOu seem to reivew nearly all my stories... I'm afraid the writer's block and school will make the next update in forever. I cannot promise, but I will try to get over my writer's block on Hardly There before Christmas. Although, if I'm lucky enough not to get caught, I probably will try to sort out my ideas and get over my writer's block at school. I really wish I could update everyday like I used to. Anyways, thank you for reviwing!

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	4. The Higurashi Jinja's Greatest Secret

AN: Woop! I updates earlier than I thought I would! I dunno, but all of a sudden, I had an unexpected inspiration. Oh well, it's updated! Review responses at the bottom!

Summary: A/U Ever since she was five, Kagome had alway shad a friend only she could see and hear. Anyone could feel him though, it's like he was a ghost. He has been dubbed Kagome's "Imaginary" friend, but is he really "imgainary"? But when Kagome's Jichan decided to tell Kagome the Higurashi Shrine secret, will he always be "imaginary" to the world? And why is Sango acting all weird?

Everyday Tickery

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Two: The Higurashi Jinja's Greatest Secret

It was early enough in the morning for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to head back to the Higurashi Shrine, spend about an hour there, and for Sango and Kagome to get to school on time, praying Miroku and Inuyasha won't destroy the shrine.

"I cannot wait to see Inuyasha again!" Miroku said merrily, as he followed Sango and Kagome to the Higurashi Shrine. "I always wonder where he disappeared off to all of a sudden, and it so happens he's with a beautiful young lady!"

Kagome flushed and Sango elbowed Miroku.

"Miroku, get those thoughts out of your head," Sango hissed. "I know you're thinking of something perverted! You always are! Hell, if you weren't thinking of something perverted, you wouldn't be you!"

"Exactly," Miroku said seriously.

Kagome giggled and Sango smacked Miroku silly.

"Baka!! Why are you even a monk?" Sango cried in anger, as she gave Miroku one last slap.

"I do make a rather handy monk, if I do say so myself," Miroku replied. "I am a real genuine monk, believe it or not. You can even asked Inuyasha, or...or...what's her name...? ...Kikyou I think..."

"Who's Kikyou?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Ummm...some miko chick," Miroku shrugged. "All I know is that she guards the Shikon no Tama. She seems rather...I dunno...smitten with Inuyasha. She never kills him whenever he tries to steal the Shikon no Tama. I think something's up, but that's me."

Kagome frowned lightly. "Oh." Somehow, the thought that this...Kikyou...person liking Inuyasah was not a very pleasant thought.

"You know, come to think of it, you look alot like Kikyou!" Miroku rambled on aimlessly. "But she's a bit more mature looking, and no doubt more serious. Other than that, she has a nice ass..."

"MIROKU!!!" Sango and Kagome screamed, slapping Miroku.

"I soooo don't need to know that!" Sango yelled. "Just shut your freakin mouth until we get there!"

"Well, we've been 'there' for two minutes," Miroku said lightly, running up the steps to the Jinja by two witht the happy smile still glued to his face. "INUYASHA!!! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE....BEFORE...before...ummm...I...I DO SOMETHING YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ME TO DO!"

Inuyasha's head came out of Kagome's somehow open window. "You mean you really would sell yourself to Sesshoumaru and help him devise plans to steal the Tetsusaiga?"

"Of course not!" Miroku yelled igdignantly. "I would never sell myself to anyone! Even if I would, your brother is the last person I'd sell myself to!"

"He's Inuyasha?" Sango whispered to Kagome, pointing to the Hanyou in the window, her eyes wide.

Kagome stared at Sango in disbeleif. "You can see him?"

Sango nodded.

Kagome was beyond confused. Sango had been in the same room with Inuyasha before, but she never was able to see or hear him. But Kagome had been in the same room as Miroku before, no doubt, and she never seen or heard him. She had a slight suspicion that she felt him, in a place that was off limits to his wandering hands, but what was the change?

Kagome was way beyond confused.

"Well, yeah. The one and only," Kagome muttered, with a light frown. Life hadn't been quite normal ever since Inuyasha first climbed up the Bone Eater's Well that faithful day, so why should it now, even though it was weider than usual? She then yelled, "Inuyasha! Miroku's gonna be here until we come back from school!"

"WHAT??" Inuyasha shouted in disbeleif. "HOW COULD YOU KAGOME??"

"Well, I feel insulted," Miroku muttered irratably under his breath. "People insult me, abuse me, but does anyone appreciate me? Nooo, always smacking me around..."

"We'd appreicate you if you weren't such a pervert!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, throwing a rock out of nowhere at him. 

"Ummm...maybe you two should give the Sengoku Jidai a visit?" Sango suggested nervously. She had a feeling that the jinja would be in ruins soon if they left the boys on there own here. "I mean, why not meet up with some family, old friends..."

"...people who want to kill me, annoying idiots who won't leave me alone..." Inuyasha continued. "I get it!"

"Good! We got school!" Kagome whirled around and ran off down the steps, with Sango following her. "See ya!"

When the girls were out of sight, Miroku looked up to Inuyasha and asked, "What now?"

"Well, I still have to get back on this ookami youkai..."

~*~

"I'll be finish with homework when I'm seventy," Sango grumbled, as she walked along, struggling to carry her bookbag which was so full of homework, it looked like it was about to burst. "I swear, teachers are such slave drivers."

"I just hope Inuyasha doesn't hide my homework in the blender again," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Sango looked at Kagome in surprise. "He actually put it in the blender?"

"Yeah, and it was plugged in, too. And then Souta got bored, and thought the blender was unplugged and pressed the on button." Kagome glared at the sidewalk as she replayed that particular memory in her mind. "And I got a flat out F for each assignment! I sat him til I he was about to the point where his back would break."

"Sat?"

"I dunno, but whenever I say 'osuwari', he falls flat on his face," Kagome said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "I think it's the rosay around his neck. He can't get it off, I've seen him do it. He said a woman named Kaede put it on him."

"That's interesting," Sango commented. "I wish I could do that to Miroku, although, since he's human, I might accidently kill him."

"At least you can smack Miroku around," Kagome muttered with an annoyed tone. "I swear, with Inuyasha, nothing seems hurts that thick head of his."

Sango snorted. "You also mean he's thick, don't you?"

"Yes, in a way I guess."

Sango and Kagome walked up to the steps and found Inuyasha sitting crossed legged on the God Tree with his eyes closed, Miroku sitting underneath Inuyasha's branch reading a book labelled 'Mythology'.

"This place is still in one peice? Amazing!" Sango said in awe, causing Kagome to giggle.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango.

Miroku perked up. "Sango's here?" When he spotted the girl, he ran to Sango happily. "SANGO!! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS GROUCH!"

"Who ya calling a grouch??" Inuyasha growled as he dug his claws into the branch he was sitting on.

"What happened?" Kagome asked the irratated hanyou in the tree.

"Miroku had to go see the village women bathe," Inuyasha snarled. "And he so happens to drag me along for the ride! Damn stupid monk..."

Sango shot a glare at Miroku. She was sorta hoping he would've behave. She snorted inwardly at that thought. Fat chance. "I knew you were perverted and all...but dragging someone who isn't into doing something lecherous? ...it's a shame to call you a friend..."

Miroku winced. "Eh heh, Sesshoumaru was beating us pretty bad, we had to get away!"

"Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku opened his mouth, but Inuyasha cutted in by saying quickly, "He's no one important..."

"I remember you compaining about Sesshoumaru before!" Kagome said slowly.. "He wanted that sword you have..."

"Huh? That rusty katakana? Well yea," Miroku planted his staff into the ground. "Sesshoumaru says that sword, better known as Tetsusaiga, so he can become mroe powerful. How such a thing gives you more powerful, we have no idea actually..."

"I only keep to annoy Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, before sprawling out on the branch again, resting a hand on the old sword at his side. "It pisses him off to no end..."

Miroku rubbed his shoulder, with a small wince. He could still feel the pain of a bruise from earlier on his arm. It hurt! Well, he expected that. Sesshoumaru never hits lightly... "It isn't that bad, but it hurts...I think I'll have some bruises for a few weeks..."

"Keh."

"Well, at least I don't have a hole through my stomach..."

"Keh."

"I highly doubt you'd be able to stand," Sango said loftily, as she followed Kagome into the house. "See you upstairs."

Inuyasha shrugged and jumped through Kagome's window. Miroku frowned, and followed the girls. Sometimes he wished that he could jump like Inuyasha could...sigh.

~*~

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting crosslegged on Kagome's bed, playing checkers, a game that Sango taught them earlier so she and Kagome could study. As for the girls, they were huddled together in front of Kagome's desk, trying to study and answer math problems that had no sense to them. 

"King me," Miroku said boredly, as he moved his black peice to Inuyasha's side of the board, before flipping it. 'There has to be something better to do...'

Inuyasha stared at the board, before moving his red peice, not only capturing two of Miroku's peices, but also got 'kinged'. "King me." 'This is boring.'

"This game is starting to bore me," Miroku said in a bored tone. "Remember how to play poker?" Miroku pulled out a deck of boxed cards from his sleeve. 'I really wish I could play strip poker with Sango...'

"Yeah. You deal."

"...." Miroku's thoughts won't be mentioned becuase I don't want to raise the rating. ALl I'm telling you is it's about Sango.

"...." 'It's never good when Miroku smiles like that!' Inuyasha glared at Miroku who had a faraway look on his face.

"...." Miroku's thoughts are still censered.

"Well??? Aren't you gonna deal??"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking of how lovely Sango looks today."

"Keh. You're hopeless."

"Hopeless? At least I know how to care for women."

"I could care less! And if caring for women is groping and asking them to bear your child, I think I rather not know how to care for women in any shape or form."

"It does not."

"Then why do you do it?"

"You know why I ask!" Miroku leaned in closer and whispered, pointing to his right hand with the wrappings and beads. "Don't tell me you forgot! I don't wear this for fashion, you know!"

"You would if it attracted more girls."

"Keh."

INuyasha burst out laughing, which broke the girls' concentration, and MIroku covered his mouth in surprise.

Kagome nearly snapped her pencil in half. "Inuyasha shut up! I'm trying to study!"

Inuyasha laughter died down into a snicker, and Miroku glared at his hanyou firiend.

"I think I have been hanging around you too long," Miroku said, dangerously calm.

"I knew you would say it after awhile!" Inuyasha said in between snickers.

"Damn you!"

Everyone but Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha was still snickering. He knew about Miroku's use of language when he was thinking, or muttering to himself. He could hear Miroku mutter obcentities under his breath from time to time.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, shut up!" Sango nearly growled. "I'm trying to study!"

"It's not my fault he's a loser," Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku grabbed Kagome's pillow and began whacking Inuyasha, as the hanyou tried to strangle the monk. 

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. If one thing was for sure, it was that Inuyasha and Miroku were complete idiots.

"KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome and Sango looked up from their homework, and stared at the door where Kagome's Jichan had burst through. Miroku, luckily, had put the pillow down just in time.

"Kagome!" Jichan shouted. "I must tell you something important!"

"The shrine can come later!" Kagome said, as she slouched back. "I"m busy Jichan! I failing math horribly enough as it is."

"Come on!" Jichan shouted, tugging Kagome out of her room. "IT must be passed down!"

Kagome gave Sango a appolegtic look. "SOrry Sango. Hold on for a sec kay?" Kagome shot a dirty look at the boys which said all: Stay here and behave. If you don't, you die.

WHen Kagome was out of sight, Sango turned around to say something to the boys, but they were gone, and Kagome's window was open, her pink curtains fluttering in the light breeze.

Sango was quite aware that Miroku dragged Inuyasha along to see what was so 'important'.

She just hoped they would tell her later.

~*~

"Jichan! This better be important!" Kagome scowled, and reluctantly followed Jichan out into the forest around the shrine. "I have homework!"

"It is, it is," Jichan said absently, walking ahead.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Suspiciously, Kagome narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Osuwari." There was only more rustling.

"Said something, Kagome?" Jichan asked without turning around.

"Huh? No, nohting at all..."

~*~

"Exactly why did you plant your face into the ground like that, Yasha?" Miroku whispered curiously, as he watched Kagome and Jichan walk off.

To be honest, Inuyasha looked quite stupid planting his face deep into the ground unexpectedly.

Inuyasha lifted himself up, and peered intently over the hedge. "I'm not getting in trouble for your ideas, bozou."

"Err...what do you mean, exactly?" Miroku asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "And why did that rosary glowed?" Miroku paused, then smirked evilly. It couldn't be...could it? "Oh....so you and Kagome share a bond?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha hissed. "No we don't!"

It was an obvious bold-faced lie.

"I didn't hear what she said, but I know she mouthed something," Miroku insisted. "Errr...Osquari? Ocuyari? Or maybe...osuwari?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine, but details later!"

"No!"

"Yes, now shut up so we can follow them!"

"This is stupid."

"I sense evil over there, Yasha. If Kagome-sama's Jisan is heading over there, I'd say we go just in case. Who knows what might be lurking over there?"

"Keh. Whatever."

"Glad you agree my friend!"

"Yeah, whatever."

~*~

"Grrr...those boys better tell me what the heck is going on!" Sango growled, pacing Kagome's bedroom, Buyo sitting on Kagome's bed, watching her. She was growing impatient, and there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that said she should've followed. "What could be so important here anyways?"

Buyo meowed.

Sango glared at him. "Stupid cat," Sango muttered. "You're absolutely no help!"

Buyo pounced onto Sango's bag, and Sango's necklace she got from Miroku--which had to be the sweetest thing Miroku ever did before he groped her--had fallen out, and it the oval gem was glowing slightly.

Sango picked it up. "What in the world...?"

~*~

Kagome's hand instinctively went up to her chest where she could feel the lump of the stone Inuyasha gave her. It seemed pretty warm, she thought, taking the stone out to discover it was glowing slightly. "What the...?"

"Kagome!"

The raven haired teen immediatly shoved the jewel back underneath her school blouse, before Jicahn could see it and try to 'purify' it. He was a phony, but whatever.

"The thing I wanted to show you is in here," Jichan said, pointing to, what Kagome finally noticed, was a small acient shack. "Acient evil lies in this thing. It was sealed by a powerful miko..."

~*~

"...powerful miko who died by the wound it inflicted up on her. Only the miko's reincarnation could enter this place. Of course, it happened in the Sengoku Jidai, so her reincarnation could be dead already..."

"Sengoku Jidai!" Miroku breathed. "I sense incredidble evil there!"

"I can smell it," Inuyasha replied, wrinkling his nose. "It's so damn foul."

"Hehe, I just thought of something!" Miroku said with a grin.

"Maybe I don't want to know."

"It's not that bad. Silly, that's all. I mean, what if Kikyou sealed the great evil in there and Kagome was her reincarnation?"

"That is silly. She showed no sign of miko powers what-so-ever! Not even when I poured that disgusting stuff you gave me on Hobo."

Ignoring Inuyasha, something seemed to tell the monk to take the stone out that he kept with him for some reason. Miroku frowned, and pulled something out of his robes. It was a small shiny rock that was glowing slightly. "What in the name of Buddha...?"

Inuyasha frowned, and from inside his shirt, he pulled out a rock that looked very similar to Miroku, which was also glowing. "I knew this rock wasn't good luck.."

"That's silly!" Miroku frown deepened. "They're average rocks I found on the road from my trip from Kyoto several years back."

"Honestly," Inuyasha said, dropping his rock. "These things freak me out."

"Keep it!" Miroku said. "It might have to do with something in there!"

"And how--"

"Just shut up! I can't hear!"

~*~

"...blah blah...Kagome why don't you give it a chance?" Jichan asked.

"JICHAN!!! I GET PULLED AWAY FROM MY HOMEWORK JUST FOR SOME STUPID STORY????" Kagome screeched, and if she was paying attention, she would've heard wincing from the bush a little ways off. "THIS IS STUPID!!"

There was a rattle, and Kagome shut up, as she and Jicahn stared at the door with wide eyes. The doorknob rattled.

And the door swung open.

~*~

"What do hear and smell?" Miroku asked eagerly, tugging on Inuyasha's hair. "Well??"

"A hear something something coming from that shack," Inuyasha answered with a frown. "It's like, I dunno, like a box opening, I guess."

"AND???"

"Shut up. The fould smell got stronger, and I hear...is that...footsteps...?"

Both the boys watched the door intently, as the door knob unexpectedly rattled...

...and the door swung open.

~*~

Sango sat impatiently in a chair, looking out the window, glaring at everything. Until her eyes landed on a small familar cat outside.

"Kirara?" Sango whispered, eyes wide as she watched the cat sat outside, watching her with large red orbs as she sat patiently outside.

Something drawed her outside, and the next thing she knew, she was running, following Kirara who ran through the forest, until she came across Kagome and Jichan...and an opened shack.

To Be Continued...

AN: I need to update my other stories. I know, I really need to. But. . .I was just suddenly inspired when I sat down and tried to type it out. I need a life.

Reviews:

Silver Magiccraft: Thanks for your review!

Imoen: . . .you were absorbed, leaving your popcorn to burn. But I suppose it happens to all of us. I really didn't think anyone would like this story, it just popped into my head and bugged me to death. ¬_¬ And thanks for your review! ^_^

Trinity Kirara: Thanks! 

RedHerring: I'm glad you like my story! Description isn't really my specialty. I've never been good describing stuff, and I have hard time writing a story that's in. . .errr. . .what's it called? I dunno, but usually when I write a story, it focuses around a certain person' POV, and stuff. What I'm trying to say is, the last chapter was probably my best work. This story is going someplace, and will have some sort of a plot, but it's getting there, slowly. . . As for Miroku and Inuyasha being poltergeists. . .well, I suppose you can call them that. . . ^_^

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


End file.
